Crimson
Crimson '''is a sadistic serial killer and a member of the Dark Alliance. He was killed by the Assassin. Appearance Crimson is a Shade, therefore his body is pitch black. He has big glowing eyes with red sclera, black irises and a sinister smile showing his sharp teeth. He also wears a hood and has sharp claws. Personality Crimson is psychotic, taking pleasure in torturing and killing anyone, enemies and even allies alike. He feels no remorse after torturing and killing his victims, including members of his own species. Although he enjoyed toying with his opponents, he could easily be overwhelmed by his killing instincts. He appears to be friends with Zurax and Aurax, as they get along with each other quite well. History Crimson was a very dangerous and wanted criminal on his homeworld. He committed several acts of crimes, mostly murder and robbery. When Nightmare joined forces with Dr. Madd, he needed more people to come to Earth to assist with the invasion. Crimson was then scouted by Nightmare, who told him that he could slaughter as many humans he wants. This was enough to convince Crimson to join Nightmare and help in the invasion of Earth. Plot Season 6 Crimson was out in the city with Zurax and Snapjaw, slaughtering any survivors he would come across, although he wasn't shown doing so. Crimson is first shown before the meeting between Dr. Madd and Nightmare and the rest of his allies. He appeared from a portal that he created, so he would be on time. Once the meeting was over, he decided to stay in the ship until further notice. Later on, Crimson went to the gravity lift room and joined his allies in going down to the surface to kill off the humans. Once they all reached the surface, Crimson prepared all of his weapons for the battle. He went after Hunter first, saying that he will give him more scars. The two engage in a scuffle. Hunter evades all of Crimson's attacks, which started to annoy him. He eventually managed to back Hunter against a wall, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike. However, Crimson was unexpectedly blasted by the Assassin's energy cannon, tearing his right arm off and sending him flying down into the ground. Crimson, now extremely wounded, got back up on his feet and promised the Assassin defeat at the hands of Nightmare. The Assassin then sliced Crimson's head in half, killing him. Skills and Abilities Crimson possesses several different kinds of weapons with him at all times, and he is shown to be skilled in using them during battle. Being a Shade, he also has some supernatural abilities. Supernatural Abilities '''Portal Creation: '''Crimson has the ability to create portals which allows himself to travel between places faster. However, anyone could enter through his portals. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Crimson has great strength. He is able to cut through human flesh using his weapons with ease. He could also use his claws to slice apart his enemies. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''Crimson possesses sharp reflexes and remarkable speed, being able to defend himself with his weapons from incoming attacks. He is also able to make multiple erratic slashes in combat. His quick movements caused Hunter trouble during their battle. Equipment '''Claws: '''Crimson possesses razor sharp claws, which he used during combat. They are strong enough to slice through human flesh. '''Throwing Knives: '''Crimson carries four throwing knives with him. He is able to throw them very long distances and is very accurate with them. '''Arm Blades: Crimson is equipped with two retractable metal blades on his arms. They are strong enough to cut through flesh and bone. '''Katana: '''Although not shown, Crimson possesses a katana. The sword has a straight blade and hilt covered in black bandages. It is extremely sharp and capable of cutting through bone. Trivia WIP Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shades Category:Dark Alliance